Monster Hunter World: A Hunters Journey
by Lemurian99
Summary: A hunter does something unexpected from the usual routine
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day out into the Ancient Forest of the New World. I am a hunter and a biologist that arrived with the Fifth fleet her in Astera about a year ago. I study mostly

in the field for days, sometimes returning to my quarters incase I had nothing better to do. But all that changed. I was on an expedition to retrieve some Wyvern eggs for the

commission. Turns out they make great omelets and are high in protein, something sought after by hunters before they depart on expeditions. I was in area 17, following the

tracks of the Rathian, when I was ambushed by a Deviljo. He chased away the Rathian and ate its newly laid eggs. Well, I guess I was going to head back empty handed. I was

heading to southern camp when I stumbled upon a Jagras nest. Most of the eggs have been destroyed. With the bright orange feathers, no doubt it was a Kulu-Ya-Ku. Those egg

loving enthusiasts would never pass an opportunity for a free meal. However, It look like it missed one Jagras egg. What should I do in this case? Should I leave it here? Or,

perhaps I should take it with me, for scientific purposes. I decide to stick with the second decision. So I stuck it with my pouch and headed back to Astera. Hunters, and

Biologist, usually have to report in on their finds and what they have extracted from their fields. So, I had to move quite stealthily. Finally I reached my quarters. Looks like the

Handler did me the favor of feeding the fish in my pond while I was away. I go through my old observations notes to begin the reconstruction of a Great Jagras nest. Getting the

material just right might be tricky. The egg must be buried at a certain depth. in soil and moss. Then it must be covered with layers of plant vegetation below and above. My

guess is that when the vegetation rots, and decomposes, it will create heat for the incubating embryo. Since I live by the coast it could get quite cold on some night. With that

factor to consider, I build the nest close to the clay oven. There, all done. I placed the egg in the nest and buried it. If nature demands it, it will survive. If not, then at least I

gave it a fighting chance. It such a beautiful night. Some music would be nice for this evenings ambience. I proceeded to the closet. The old lute is still there. I decide to play an

old village song. Some moments pass, but those mere moments were well savored. Well, its late. Time to hit the sack. I stared at the nest, then close my eyes.


	2. A Biologist Dream and Concern

It has been a week since I took in the Jagras Egg into my private quarters here in Astera. I'm constantly monitoring the growth of the embryo. I'm curious about its current

state. I decide to dig it up. So I do. I the egg is warm as I lift it up. I hold it in front of the flame light. I could see it moving inside. Its bright red little body, and its big black

eyes, looking at me. It's a truly exhilarating moment. I could see its little heart beating. Hang in there, little one. You'll be here soon enough.

Another week has passed. It's almost time. The baby Jagras is fully formed. It will be any day now. The timing of my new assignment is most unfortunate indeed. My new

mission is to take some new hunters to the borders to the Wildspire Waste. I'm not sure if leaving the egg is such a good idea. The Jagras could escape my private quarters and

cause trouble in Astera. Or worse, my fellow hunters deciding to hunt it. I'll try to make it back in time. I lock up the place. I shouldn't leave. But with our best hunter, and other

elite hunters currently stationed in the Confluence of Fates, the new hunters need the field experience. Man. As a Biologist, and a Hunter, I feel very conflicted. I must remain

calm. The last thing I want is for them to discover the Baby Jagras. I lay out a large bowl of raw meat. Jagras are predators, but they are also scavengers when it comes to

sustenance. I just hope it will be enough until I return. Time to go.


	3. Little Nuisance

The hunting trip was very successful. Everyone made it back safe and sound at Astera. After debriefing the Commander, I

went to my private suite to check up on the egg. I unlock the door. I was some what flabbergasted to see that my place was in great disarray. It was almost like a pack of

Aptonoth stampeded through my suite. My pantry was empty, pillaged and plundered. I was curing some Teostra tail steaks for two months, gone. My bed, made of

expensive, super plush, Paolumu pelts was shredded. My pillows, stuffed with Pukei-Pukei, feathers were also shredded. There is some movement beneath the covers. I slowly

lift the covers to see the little Jagras runt. It looked at me. I pull out something from my pouch. A nice, very juicy, beetle larvae. It captures the Jagras's attention. He eats the

larvae of my hand and does some small chirping noise. Well, I guess I have some cleaning up to do. By the sapphire star. The baby Jagras ate all the fish in my pond.


	4. A New Companion

It has been week now since the baby Jagras hatched from its egg and

wrecked havoc in my private suite. Ain't no big deal though, I made do with less before and this is a new opportunity to make some changes to the place. As for the Jagras, it

behave that way because there is no social structure for them to associate with. Luckily, I have a small group of Revoltures and Woodland Pteryxs that could offer some

insight on that. I introduce him to the flock. The Jagras is very curious about these new creatures. One Pteryx approaches the Jagras. It pecks his head. The Jagras was annoyed

by this gesture. The Revoltures peck at him as well. In Jagras packs there is a pecking order. It stimulates a natural hierarchy. I present a large piece of Rathalos leg and place it

slowly onto the ground. The Jagras attempts to get first pick, but the Revoltures and Pteryxs squawk and screech at him. They then turn their attention to the Rathalos leg as I

place it on the ground. The Revoltures and Pteryxs begin to feed first. The Jagras creeps in close. The Pteryx gives him a look, then resumes to feed. The Jagras cautiously joins

in. He may have been annoyed by this experience but he was put in his place. After that day, they all became the best of friends. Slowly over time he started to accelerate in his

growth spurt. My guess is that in two months time he would have achieved his adult. As a Biologist, I can't help but feel inquired to discover how a Jagras becomes a Great

Jagras. There is a theory that if there is hardly any competition with rival predators, it triggers the alpha of a pack, the one who leads, to grow into a Great Jagras. After that

happens, The Great Jagras acts a personal defense and provider for the pack. It is trying to do everything in its power to protect them, to give them a fighting chance. It sounds

truly admirable. When a Great Jagras is defeated, whether by our hunters, or any alpha predator, the surviving pack must relocate to a whole new area until the competition has

moved on so they can start over. I wonder if this little Jagras that I rescued will become one. Hmmm, he sleeping with the Revoltures and Pteryxs. Maybe he see's them with as

his pack. A sea breeze is starting to come in from the southern coast. I add more wood to the fireplace. Seeing the Jagras sleeping there, He reminds me of my late palico

named Joe. He passed away from old age, but hunted with me and stayed at my side for many, many years. If he is watching me right now, I bet he would be happy knowing

that I am not sad. This Jagras was no longer just some experiment. He was part of this family. I know that it will not be easy to convince the commander is he could stay here.

Next time when the Jagras is old enough, I will take him throughout the different areas of the known parts of the New World, possibly even to Hinterlands. A place that lies

beyond the great mountain wall of the Elder Recess.


	5. The New Expedition

It has been several weeks since I last updated my journal.

The baby Jagras has now become a Sub Adult. He is displaying his gold yellow coloration brightly. The bottom half, a dark deep green. Some of his spiked osteoderms are

already beginning to form on his back. His baby teeth have fallen out, replaced with a new set of fangs. He is still part of his pack. But since he is growing, he is starting to

develop a sense of territorial instinct. Those new instincts begin to surface when it's feeding time. Wild Jagras's must eat at any opportunity in order to grow into an adult,

especially if that individual is to become a Great Jagras. For the pack, I brought some Tobo-kodachi ribs. There's still sufficient flesh on the bones. I lay it in the garden. The Pack

sensed that food has been provided. They all convene. The Pteryx's begin to eat first, shortly joined by the Revoltures, The Jagras approaches. However, this time, the Jagras

approaches slowly. The osteoderms on his back begin to flare. He hisses at the Forest Pteryx. The Alpha Pteryx screeches and expands his feathers, a intimidation display.

Should I interfere? The Jagras charges forwards. He begins to his and show an Intimidation display of his own, the Spinal osteoderms move in an S motion with his body. He

starts getting closer to the to Woodland Pteryx. The Pteryx is having none of it. They both begin to fight. There is several minutes of fighting. The Pteryx loses the battle. The

Jagras lets out a large screech in triumph. He is now the New Alpha of the Pack. He approaches the ribs and begins to eat first. He signals the Revoltures and the Pteryx's,

including the Woodland Pteryx he just fought, to join him. They all eat together. He's growing up. Not too long ago he was just a little hatchling. It's a good feeling seeing all this.

But I know that one day he would have to go back to his own kind. But I raised him in a domestic setting. He has never seen another Jagras and the only pack he knows is this

one. I'm not sure how he will behave in the Ancient Forest. I think it is time to take him out. But it will have to be in the cover of night. I know my private suite gives is a view of

the ancient forest from a high altitude. But after prospecting the view, it seems that there is a way to get to the ancient forest. I would have to construct a staircase that

descends to the beach. From there we can take hike the steep eastern slope towards the great waterfalls. Then we can travel around the northern forest bend which will lead us

to the past the western gate and into the Ancient Forest. I suddenly remembered something important. When I still was a novice hunter, I had set up a makeshift camp in area

5\. It's a cave that lies in a gully. Sometimes monsters that are not cautious are swept away in a great waterfall and fall in that gully pit. The entrance is covered by floral vines,

making it a prime location. Looks like I have my work cut out for me.


	6. Close call

I had a very close call this morning. It was probably no earlier than

first light. I was resting after building the new stairwell yesterday, I was exhausted. On my spare time, I would analyze the new route that will need to get into the

Ancient Forest. Anyway, there was a noise that woke me up. I look to see that the door that leads into Astera, from my private suite, was open. I immediately get up and

put on my clothes. I run to the resting area. The Pteryxs and Revoltures were asleep but the Jagras was gone. This is not good. I leave the door partially open and I

begin searching for him. I search the Trade Yard. Nothing there. I search the Armory. Nothing. There are hunters still returning from patrols and night hunts. Where is

he?! I head to the tavern, that is only the only place left. I head up there with haste. He's there. He's eating from the food stores. I sound off a smooth whistle. It

catches his attention. I pull a piece of fish jerky out of my pocket. He starts approaching me. I lead him back to my suite. Jeez, there is a group of hunter heading in

that direction. What Should I do? I take my slinger and load it with a flamenut and aim it at the provisional site. Some of the supplies catch on fire. The hunters are

caught off guard, But with supplies burning they quickly jump into action to extinguish the flames. We make a run for it. I open the door to my suite and rush in. The

Jagras follows me in. I lock the doors. I breathe a sigh of relief. The Jagras makes a strange hiss-chitter that wakes his pack. They all approach him. He proceeds to

regurgitate his meal, from fish to beef. They all begin eating. I only heard of Great Jagras's displaying such behavior, not common Jagras's. He provided for them. This is

simply amazing. Maybe he will become a Great Jagras soon enough. After they finish eating they all resume their rest. The Jagras keeps watch, looking from the balcony,

almost as if he was standing guard. I wish I could stay awake a little longer, but I am too tired. We'll see what happens tomorrow.


	7. A new dawn

Two more weeks have passed. I have made sure that all the preparations

are complete. I hired some palicos to keep my residence maintained and in order. It may be months before I see this place again. But a new journey awaits for me and

this Jagras. Under the cover of darkness, we will slip away from Astera. This expedition will probably take weeks, maybe months. Of course such an expedition will be

notified to the commander, excluding the details of the Jagras, to ensure that there is no alarm of my long absence. I can't help but feel excited. However, I also

have a sense of uncertainty for what lies ahead. The Ancient Forest is awaiting for both of us...maybe not. If I want to assure the Jagras's well being to

surviving, and establishing his own territory, perhaps we should visit the other domains of New World. It would give him the upper hand, a fighting chance as an Alpha

Predator against the other Alpha Predators native to the Ancient Forest, especially the scarred Deviljo. It's already noon. I must get my rest.

Tonight...we leave for the Wildspire Waste.


	8. Wildspire Study part 1

**Wildspire Waste Jagras Behavioral Study Part 1.**

After several days of traveling, we finally made it to the Wildspire waste. The Jagras immediately began to show interest in this habitat. It was something and

unexpected for him. The sights, the smells, the wildlife, it was all enlightening for him. As we made our way to an old makeshift camp in , we came across a Barroth. He

was feasting on a Apceros carcass. The Jagras leaves my side and heads straight for him. Is he nuts?! I ready my slinger with a flash fly. I know for a fact that Barroth's

don't like to share. The Jagras suddenly did something that got me thinking. He hid behind a boulder, then stealthily moved around in the long grass in a perimeter. He

was flanking the Barroth. This is...wow. He was observing this predator, assessing, one might say calculating. This was something that wild Jagras never do in the

Ancient Forest. After twenty minutes the Barroth has eaten its fill and moves towards the south. The Jagras proceeded to feast on the carcass. After he was done he

returned to me. Add to note, the Jagras showed great boldness today. A characteristic displayed by Great Jagras's. We make it to the campsite in area 2. He starts to

display a new kind of behavior, but something that would be common to his wild counterparts, scent marking. He scratches on the bark of fallen trees, using the scent

gland located beneath his claws. Should I be concerned? Probably not. Most big monster will not pay attention to a minimal scent change in their environment. We're

safe, for now.


	9. Wildspire Study part 2

**Wildspire Waste Jagras ****Behavioral Study Part 2.**

We have spent our time here for the last two weeks. Many things have changed since the last time I wrote in my Journal. One of these changes is that the Jagras has

abandoned all his scavenger like behaviors and has become more like an active predator. His diet varies on a daily basis. One day he will hunt Kelbi. Another day, Male

Kestodon. On some occasions, he would feast on Emerald Helmcrabs and Gajaus. He has grown somewhat. His size would be comparable to a male Kestodon. His

dominant fangs have replaced the smaller ones in his mouth. Other changes to the Jagras. Well, he is basking more often on rocks in the desert areas of the Wildspire

Waste. Add to note, today the Jagras killed a Kulu-ya-ku on of his hunt and feasted on its carcass. I have never heard of a single Jagras taking on a bigger predatory

animal without the assistance of the pack. Then it occurred to me. It was not just a successful hunt, it was to eliminate any forms of competition in the area. The

Kulu-ya-ku would patrol the territory that the Jagras had established. He saw it as a threat and dealt with it. Competition is the natural law of life. But in the New World,

competition is more extreme since its an island, not a continent. The ecosystem is constantly under pressure. For an organism to survive, it must be ready to adapt to its

environment. The Jagras is building new traits to ensure its survival in foreign ecosystems than what one would encounter in Ancient Forest. He is adapting, changing,

growing into a more superior form of Jagras. Of course, this was just a biologist theory. The Wildspire Waste was a foundation testing ground. To prove my hypothesis,

I would have to head to the next ecosystem, the Coral Highlands. We will stay here for a few more nights and then we move on.


	10. Coral Highlands Study part 1

**Coral Highlands Jagras ****Behavioral Study part 1**

We arrived here a couple days ago and set up camp at a coral cave in area 3. The Jagras has embolden fearlessness and marks his territory. He goes exploring. I follow

from a distance. This new place has all manner of scents and sounds. He stops by a pond to drink. He stays alert. He notices a group of Shamos in the distance. The

Shamos are a strange group of fanged wyvern, They have the same body structure like the Jagras, with a few minor differences. They have large orange eyes, an

adaptation for living in the night, the dark and shaded places in the Coral Highlands. The skull is more rounder, their teeth are broader and shorter, no doubt designed for

latching on to prey. They don't notice him. He follows them. They Shamos come across a fresh Legiana corpse. I use my binoculars to get a better look. It appears from

the dull colorations of this Legiana, concludes that it died of old age. The Shamos start to feed on the corpse. Then all of a sudden, a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku appears. It flares is

Bioluminescent sails on its head. The Shamos begin to back down. I don't blame them. The blinding flash of the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku could temporally blind any monster, even an

elder dragon. Best to stay away from those, advice to the new hunters. The Tzitzi-Ya-Ku begins to eat. The Jagras lets out a large roar. The Tzitzi-Ya-Ku turns around see

the Jagras approaching. He challenges for the carcass by flaring his spinal osteoderms. The Tzitzi-Ya-Ku flares its sails. They charge at each other with intimidation

displays and then begin to fight each other. They wrestle while biting into each other. The Jagras manages to get his jaw around the neck his opponent. The Tzitzi lifts

the Jagras and slams hims onto the floor. They start backing away from each other. They leave in opposites directions. The Jagras heads back to the campsite. I go to the

campsite. The Jagras is sleeping as is nothing happened. I'm surprised that their squabble ended in a draw. Clearly they were evenly matched. But for how long would it

stay like that.


	11. Coral Highlands Study part 2

**Coral Highlands Jagras ****Behavioral Study part 2**

The Jagras has been leaving the campsite on a constant basis. Sometimes where he would not be seen for days. Perhaps something has happened to him. There have

been reports of new subspecies of monsters making their appearance in the new world. The Pink Rathian would not be the first it would seem. On one of my solo hunts, I

encountered a subspecies of Pukie Pukie I have never seen before. It's colororations were absolutely captivating. Anyway, the following day something unexpected

occurred. The Jagras came back. And, he was not alone. He was accompanied by a...female Shamos. I approached to greet him but he flared his spinal osteoderms, and

hissed in a territorial manner. I decided to move slowly towards him, offering a piece of Nergigante tail steak. Instead of eating it, he simply walks past me and makes a

chittering grunt. He walks to the campfire and lays in front. The female Shamos approached me instead and ate the meat. She then joins the Jagras by the campfire.

This is rather odd behavior. Did they...mate? That's not possible. Jagras only mate with Jagras. Fanged wyverns never overlap in their territories. Each are biologically

designed to their specific habitats. Of course, this may also have to do with the Jagras never encountering his own kind. Perhaps he may have seen the Shamos as

surrogate pack. But if that was the case, if he became the alpha of a shamos pack, why did he bring only one back to the camp? So many questions race through my

mind. As a Biologist it is only natural to ask questions, to hypothesize and bring forth new facts into the light. But another part of me is happy to see that he found a

mate. What does this mean for the journey? There are many things yet to be known. Perhaps a trip to the Rotten Vale will add more to this Jagras Studies. However,

something tells me that this experiment should be concluded. Such conflict. What should I do? If he decides to follow me into the Rotten Vale, if he will be of his own free

will. If he doesn't, then this experiment will be concluded and we will head to his ancestral home. The Ancient Forest.


	12. Rotten Vale Studies part 1

**Rotten Vale Jagras behavioral studies part 1**

The Jagras and the Female Shamos have journeyed with me to the Rotten Vale. I set up camp in an abandoned cave. The female Shamos stays behind and the Jagras goes

exploring. The Jagras goes exploring into the new territory. With the Rotten Vale full of Monster carcasses, competition for food would be at an all time low. No, competition is

decided by territory, from the Radobaan to Great Girros. But the Jagras has decided to stay on the surface and outskirts. He dares not enter the Vale going past area 3. Perhaps

the fumes are not to his liking. The caustic stench is so irritating that we hunters, and Biologist, have to have a large supply of null berries with us at all times. The Jagras begins

to feed on a carcass. There has been some changes to his appearance. His osteoderm like mane is beginning to emerge from his back. His skull with has begun to broaden. His

post canines-fangs have become broader and thicker. The main fangs have become longer. There is a development of round osteoderms scales on the bottom of the lower jaw.

There are osteoderm spines budding from the back of his forearms. He has grown slightly larger in size. He is beginning to display more Great Jagras behaviors. He constantly

brings food for the Female Shamos as a priority. He has embolden tenacity against other predators, especially to the Fanged Wyvern that dominates these parts. The Girros. He

constantly goes on patrol to make sure that no Girros comes anywhere near his cave. There are times when he would come back with fresh, yet, minor wounds. Is this conflict

due to protect the Female Shamos? But the Girros is the least of my worries. There are other Apex Predators that dwell in those putrid depths.


	13. No Label

**NO LABEL**

I don't have time to go into details for this page of my research. The Jagras has not been seen for several days, until now. He is a bloody mess with lacerations on most

of his body. I manage to help him into the cave. Double clawed slashes into the Jagras hide indicates that he was attacked by Odogaron. He still bleeding out. I run to my

chest to get the Vigorwasp extract. The female Shamos stays close to him. I pour small amounts of the healing nectar into the wounds. They are slowly healing. It's not

enough. The Vigorwasp nectar can only heal so much and these wounds are too great. He's still bleeding out. Dammit! I run straight to my box and gather some

ingredients. Where is it?! I have everything except for the Zorah Magdoras slag powder! Where is it?! Without it...no, no, no. I will not see the Jagras die. I refuse to let

him die. I know its in here somewhere! Ah, There it is! No time to waste. Half a cup of Vigorwasp nectar, two spoons of Bright Moss extract, seven ounces of Brutal Bone

Powder, Leshen Resin, Elder Dragon Blood and A Xeno'jiiva soul scale. Where is the grinding bowl? Here it is. Mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix, mix! PASTE IS

READY. Shit, he is beginning to convulse. I gotta open his mouth. That its! Open Wide. (I place the paste on his tongue) Eat! You must swallow it! You are not going to

die on me! Yes...thats it. The wounds are healing! Its working! Thank the Sapphire Star. They are all healed. However, scars remain on his body. Rest easy now.

**My Thoughts.**

The wounds have all healed and the Jagras. What got me stumped is why the Jagras would face off against an Odogaron? The Female Shamos leaves the Jagras a brief

moment. She heads to the furthest part of the cave. I decide to follow her. Ah, so thats what it is. The Jagras fought against the Odogoran to protect the nest. Yes, you

heard right. The Female Shamos made a nest and laid an egg. One, single, egg. The Jagras was protecting the offspring. Wait. The egg could be a dud. Jagras and

Shamos are Fanged Wyverns, yet different species. This is the first case of interbreeding of two similar species. Wow. If the egg is not a dud, I could only imagine what

that the offspring would look like. Looks like I became distracted by this biological development that I forgotten about the Jagras. I'll keep an eye on him as he recovers

from this ordeal.


	14. Rotten Vale Studies Part 2

Rotten Vale Jagras Behavioral Study part 2

It has been a week now since the incident with the Odogaron incident. The Jagras has recovered and improved. It must been from that concoction that I brewed. He has

developed more broad musculature throughout his body. He has fully developed his Osteoderm-mane on his back. He is almost 1/3 larger than the female Shamos. Despite his

physical changes, there has been some changes to his behavior as well. The Shamos and the Jagras are taking turns on watching over the egg. He would stand guard as the

Female Shamos goes out into the Rotten Vale looking for a bite to eat. I approach the nest to see the egg. The Jagras watches me very, very carefully. He lets out a deep hiss. I

pick up the egg and hold it in front of a candle. By the Sapphire Star, there is an embryo developing in it. I see its bright red body and its black eyes. Suddenly, I hear a hiss. I

slowly turn around. The Jagras and The Shamos are looking right at me. They do not look happy at all. I actually feel a cold shiver crawling up my spine. The kind of feeling that

a person gets when they are being...hunted. I slowly put the egg back and walk right past them. That was an eerie experience. But seeing that it is the last day camped in the

Rotten Vale, I am going to have to convince them to move the nest to another location. I know that it will take a week to reach the Elder Recess. Looks like we are going Back to

the Ancient Forest to finish this experiment.


	15. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 1

It made sense after we decided to head south. The egg would not survive in an environment like the Elder Recess. Most likely it would have desiccated due to the

volcanic thermal vents. Sometimes the heat may make it difficult to breath, which would possibly terminate the Jagras and female Shamos. Thus resulting in the end of

the experiment. After week of pulling this wagon, and its precious cargo, we finally make it into the Ancient Forest. Home. Now the real experiment begins.


	16. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 2

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 1**

We set up in camp in the Pit. A place where monsters fall into when they are swept away in a watery torrent from area 16. We hunters call it the dead pit. The Jagras inspects

the area while being vigilant. The Female Shamos stays close to her egg. She gets straight to work building a new nest made from vines, leaves, soil and bones. I build a

makeshift curtain with vines attached to the cave wall to keep the heat insulated in the cave. The Female Shamos refuses to step out, that due to her large nocturnal eyes. My

guess is, for her, its one big glare. I step out from the cave to see the Jagras feasting on a fresh Rathalos carcass in the pit. Most likely it was swept away from the waterfall and

met its untimely demise here. Big Predators won't notice it. The scent of decay is constantly being washed away. The ones who will feast on this carcass are Climbing

Joyperches, Omen Flies, Augurflies, Wedge beetles, Hercudromes and Mosswines for weeks to come. In the Ancient Forest, nothing is wasted. The day goes by and the veil of

the oncoming night approaches. Most of the big predators are resting. The Female Shamos has rested this whole time. She wakes up, she hears the Jagras calling her in low

vocalizations. She leaves the nest. I decide to follow her out. The instant she steps out, her eyes become luminous with bright bioluminescent light. The night environments

produce a night show equivalent to the Coral Highlands. Bioluminescence everywhere, a sight that will never get old. The two of them scale the wall and venture into area 4. I

want to see where they are heading off too. They head down the slope and to the shore. I try not to stray away from the campsite since the egg is unguarded. I'll just let them

be. I'm confident that they will return to the nest. For now, I am going to get some much needed rest.


	17. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 3

**Ancient Forest Jagras ****Behavioral Studies part 2**

It's been three days. That 72 hours for those that don't have a concept of time. Anyway, The Jagras and Shamos have been exploring their new territory on a constant basis. But

today something is about to change all that. For the last five hours I could hear chirping coming from the egg. The Shamos communicates to the egg with chirps, similar to the

way Bliss Bills interact with their hatchlings. The Jagras approaches the nest. The egg shell begins to crack. I could see a large eye peeking out from inside the egg. The pupil

moves in different directions. The Shamos calls to it. The Offspring emerges out from the egg. This is SO EXCITING! A hybrid offspring from two different Fanged Wyverns

species. The colorations are a combination between the two parents. The coloration of the head is a deep apricot orange with some random yellow scales. There is the linear

yellow stripe running down with the back, Clearly a dominant Jagras trait. Underneath the body, there is a form of spotted patterns of deep teal and burgundy. Body structure

would be an intermediate between these Fanged Wyverns. Discoveries like this is a Biologist dream. I shall call this new Fanged Wyvern...Shagras. The Jagras regurgitates some

partially digested flesh. The Shagras begins to consume its first meal. Its still too young to tell you if the Hybrid is a male or female. Add to note, the Jagras has been gorging

himself on Vigorwasp lately. I'm really not sure why.


	18. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 4

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 3**

It has been a week since I last wrote in this journal and many things have happened. Today we encountered the Apex Alpha Predator who rules the Ancient Forest. A Brute

Wyvern that no other monster has been able to topple, not even our best elite hunters, the Scarred Deviljho. He killed an Anjanath in battle and begins to feed on the carcass. I

can believe that all this time he was still alive. The Jagras, Shamos and Shagras observe the Deviljho from a distance. The Jagras seems to acknowledge that he is on the bottom

of the food chain. But that doesn't seem to bother him. On the contrary, the Jagras has been gorging more occasionally at any opportunity he comes across. All predatory

wyverns do that in order to bulk up to become strong. This allows them to quickly establish territories and place them in a hierarchy. After the Deviljho eats his fill, he

leaves. The Jagras, Shagras and Shamos moves in and begin to feast upon the carcass. A flying Vigorwasp catches the Jagras's attention. He kills the Vigorwasp and devours

the nectar it has collected. I have a theory for such behavior. Vigorwasp Nectar is incredibly high and dense in nutrients. Now, male Vigorwasp are known to collect such

nutrients into their nectar to feed the queen, also known as the Giant Vigorwasp, who nurtures the young larva. Once the larva is fed with this highly nutritious cocktail, it speeds

up their developmental stages. But if that is the case, how would the Jagras know that? Where did he pick that up? If the Vigorwasp Nectar does speed up the growth cycle, then

they play a vital role in the growth of the Apex Monsters in Ancient Forest Ecosystem. This is all just a theory though for I have never seen any other Jagras, male or female,

perform the same behavior. Mabye the Jagras is following his gut instinct or mabye he has developed a taste for Vigorwasp nectar. Its a matter of debate Uh-oh, There is

movement up ahead. There is a pack of Wild Jagras, a group of six individuals, slowly approaches the Anjanath Carcass. My Jagras smells the air, locks on to their scent. He

climbs over the carcass and begin to rattle his Osteoderm-mane at the Wild Jagras. The Female Shamos fluctuates the pupils in her eyes as an Intimidation display. The Shagras,

just a week old, hides behind the carcass. The leader of the Wild Jagras flares his spinal Osteoderms. I think that broke the Aptonoth back. The Jagras and Wild Male Jagras

begin to battle, or fight, each other for rights over the carcass. The Wild Jagras male was quickly defeated. The Jagras lets out a roar in triumph. The Wild Jagras lowers his

gaze, a sign of submission. My Jagras begins to communicate with the wild pack. The Shamos stops her intimidation display and continues to feed. So does the Shagras. The

Jagras calls in the wild pack to feed with them. Now they are all feeding together. The Wild Jagras don't even mind the Female Shamos and Shagras feeding alongside them.

After they have stripped the last remains of flesh, tendons and cartilage, The Jagras, Shamos and Shagras trek back to the cave. But to my great surprise, of everything that I

thought I knew about Jagras Behavior, the Wild Jagras pack follows the Jagras back to the campsite. My Jagras has formed a new pack.


	19. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 5

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 4**

It has been three weeks now since the formation of the Jagras Pack. The Jagras, the one I raised, has been taking more initiatives in

establishing a new territory, away from the campsite. He's has been scouting area 13 on the map. He travels only at night while the big

predators are asleep. But he doesn't travel alone. He travels with the pack, along with his mate and offspring. It took me a while to

follow the trail. His tactics are changing the way I perceive about Jagras Behavior. The Jagras is demonstrating a higher level of

intelligence than what you would see in a wild specimen. For example, he commands the Wild Jagras to scout areas before initiating a

hunt. When they all return from scouting, the hunt begins. Now this is where it gets really interesting. They focus on prey in areas

where the Alpha Predators patrol the least, such as area 8. He coordinates with the other Wild Jagras to cut off any escape routes for

the selected target. I have seen this personally or else I wouldn't be writing this in my scientific research. They have successfully

brought down big male Aptonoths with this new coordinative behavior. After the kill has been made, they proceed to eat as much as

they can. My Jagras eats first, ripping off and swallowing whole pieces of flesh, tendon and cartilage. This is all done in mere moments.

His stomach expands, but not to the point where you would see in Great Jagras. He then tells the others to eat. It is a feeding frenzy.

After they are done, they make their way back to the new den. As I was noted before, I was trailing them to area 13. Their new den is l

ocated in the very bottom of forest floor through a tunnel that leads into a subterranean cave. This is usually the place where the a

Giant Vigrowasp Queen can be found. The Wild Jagras settle down as soon as they arrive. The Jagras goes to the back of the cave

where the Shamos and Shagras are waiting. He regurgitates a little more than half than what he has eaten. Both of them begin feed on

this freshly provided meal. Why fresh? It turns out that Jagras Fanged Wyverns excrete a certain substance in their stomachs to delay

the digestive processes. My Jagras heads up to the mouth of the tunnel to keep watch. The individuals of the Wild Jagras group

compose of 2 males and 4 females. In addition with the Jagras, Shamos, and Shagras, they form a pack of nine members strong. This

could be subject in the future. If such a unique pack can be formed with my Jagras at its heart, then maybe they will learn new survival

strategies and pass on those traits to the next generation. I'm still waiting to see my Jagras turn into a Great Jagras. But all things

come to those that wait.


	20. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 6

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 5**

I have finally seen the Great Jagras transformation at last. About 2 weeks ago, the Jagras to gorge himself as much as he could until he

could consume no more. He ventured into the den where he plunged himself into some kind of hibernation, an extensive period of rest.

The transformation then began. His body begins to grow by several inches a day. The width of this head, neck, torso, trunk and tail

stretch and expanding. During that time, as the Jagras was out of commission, the Shamos took over as dominant alpha of the Wild

Jagras pact. They obeyed her commands and shifted their behavior for nocturnal night hunts. The Shagras has grown to a formidable

sub-adult. He has taken on the role of ambush predator on the pack hunts. His unique pattern colorations allows him to blend with the

background, especially in areas that are heavily populated with floral growth. But despite all that, the pack don't stray too far from the

Jagras. Then, one day, another pack of Wild Jagras placed their sights onto the den. The Shamos, Shagras and the rest of the pack

fought the intruders. They killed most of the rivals Jagras and spared a few. Interestingly enough, the spared were all female Wild

Jagras. The Shamos integrated the rivals into the pack. Now they number 11 strong. Days after this encounter, The pack now tackle

more advanced prey, like male Kestodon. This pack is shaping a new role in the Ancient Forest Ecosystem hierarchy. The even have

embolden tenacity by stealing prey from averaged sized carnivorous Fanged Wyverns, such like the Tobi-Kodachi. After a successful

hunt, they return to the den. The Female Shamos lays next to her hibernating mate. Something catches the corner of my eye. The

Shagras approaches a female jagras. He flares his spinal Osteoderm and brightens his colors. It appears to be a mating courtship

display. The female, unimpressed, dismisses his actions with a hiss. The Shagras returns to the inner den and finds a spot to rest.


	21. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 7

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 6**

I was asleep when the incident occurred. A loud roar woke me up from my sleep, causing me to fall off my bed. I rush to see what the problem. I saw tufts of black fur-like quills

and red scales, along with blazing orange eyes. An Anjanath was trying to get into the den. The Shamos, Shagras, and the entire pack guards the entrance, making all kinds of

ruckus. I rush to my bed to grab my Wyvern Jawblade. The Anjanath manages to grab and kill a Jagras. He's trying to grab the others. Then all of a sudden, a wide open mouth

full of fang like teeth rushes out from the den and grabs the Anjanath by the neck in a surprise attack. It's the Great Jagras! He forces the Anjanath back. I jump off the ledge

with my great sword and strike the Anja on his face. The three us tumble down and fall into the deep ravine in area 14. The Anjanath gets up and tries to shake off the Great

Jagras. But he wasn't letting go. The Anja becomes enraged, he readies his flaming breath. I swing my sword towards the Anja's face. The Anja grabs my sword and throws me

against a tree. I hit the tree bark pretty hard. The Anjanath readies to attack me as I'm partially stunned. The Great Jagras jumps onto the Anjanath's back and clamps down

on the back of its neck. The Great Jagras sinks his claws into the sides of the Anja's neck. The Anja is loosing blood profusely as the Great Jagras bites the same spot over and

over. The Anjanath collapses from the blood loss. The Great Jagras breaks the Anja neck with a strong crunch of his jaws. The Great Jagras lets out a load, deep, roar. Not just

any roar. The roar of a new Alpha Predator claiming its place on the Hierarchy. He looks at me with his pale Yellow eyes. He lets out a second, more subtle roar. The Shamos,

Shagras, and the rest of the Jagras pack arrive and they all begin to feast on the dead Anjanath. I decide to sit down. I watch them feed on the carcass. My little Jagras is all

grown up. He was just a little hatchling that I raised in my private suite all those months ago. Now he is here where he belongs. But now that the Ancient Forest knows this, so

does the Alpha Apex. For no roar goes unheard, nor unchallenged. The Scarred Deviljho will come. And when he does, we'll be ready.


	22. Ancient Forest Conclusion Part 8

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 7**

It has been one month since my last journal entry and much has changed. I have made a starting conclusion to the Great Jagras development processes. It turns out that the

consumption of Vigorwasp increases the cellular structures of a Jagras, from the osteocytes that lay down the bone, Myocytes that form the muscles and epidermal skin cells.

That is how they transform into a Great Jagras. Ever-since the Great Jagras managed to kill the Anjanath, he has been focusing on the consumption of Vigorwasp none stop. It is

almost like he is fueling himself, preparing for another fight. With all that consumption, he underwent another transformation into a significantly larger form. There has been only

one case for this transformation in the books, the Arched Tempered Great Jagras. Such transformation has never been observed in the wild, except for me. He is about three

times bigger than what is seen from in normal circumstances. Aside from the Arched Tempered Great Jagras, those words are quite a mouthful indeed, there has been some new

behavior within the pack. The Female Jagras has accepted the Shagras as her mate, took a while to impress her though. Kind of reminds me of the time I tried to woo the Third

Fleet Master. Anyways, They mated and created a nest, along with the other Jagras couples. But today there is cause for alarm. The Jagras's have begun to dig up their eggs.

The Females scoop up their eggs into their mouths. It turns out that they have extendable throat pouches for the means to store food and the transportation of the eggs.

Perhaps they sense the return of the Scarred Deviljho. My Jagras communicates with them, they speed up the process of scooping up the eggs into the pouches. Its possible that

he wants to relocate his pack to a safer location. My Jagras lets out a grunt. They all begin to move out from the cave in area 13 and make their way though area 7, 6, and into

area 5. I don't believe it. He led them back to the Pit Fall encampment, the area we first settled in. He inspects the cave. He calls the others to settle in. THe females enter with

the Shamos and the males, including the Shagras, follow afterwards. The Shamos and female Jagras begin to build a makeshift nest. They put the eggs in one spot. The Arched

Tempered Great Jagras, lets out a series of vocalizations. It commands the males to guard the entrance. All of a sudden a loud roar is heard in the Ancient Forest, a roar does

not belong to no Anjanath, nor Rathalos. Everything is silent. The Arched Tempered Jagras climbs out from the Pit Fall area and into area four. He lets out a roar in response loud

enough to be heard. There are sounds of loud foot steps and tree limbs, and branches, breaking about. I watch from a distance. A large figure climbs across the log. A walking

dental nightmare with attitude. The Scarred Deviljho has come. He see's the Arch Tempered Great Jagras waiting for him. He lets out a territorial roar, so does my Jagras in

response. Now it begins.


	23. The New Apex Alpha

**Ancient Forest Jagras Behavioral Studies Part 8**

(Nergigante Theme/ King Kong Jaw Breaker )

The two Alpha Predators size each other up. The Deviljho flares his crimson hue. Jagras rattles his osteoderm mane. The Jagras and the Deviljho collide with each other. The

battle begins, but this is a battle I can't interfere in. The Jagras bites down on the Deviljho's neck. The Deviljho bits down on the Jagras leg. The Jagras releases his bite and

slashes the Deviljho's face with a swipe of his claws. The Deviljho back off and smacks the Jagras with its enormous tail. It sends him fly quite a distance. The Jagras manages to

land on his feet. The DevilJho proceeds deeper into the forest. The Jagras pursues him. The two continue their battle into the dense jungle. The Jagras uses the dense jungle to

his advantage. He manages to grab trip the Deviljho and forces him onto the ground, bites down onto the shoulder. The Deviljho becomes enraged and unleashes a breath of

dragon blight. The cloud hits the Jagras in the face. He screeches out in pain as he is temporarily blinded. The Deviljho clamps down on the Jagras neck and swings him about.

The Jagras sticks his claws into the neck and chest of his opponent. The Deviljho throws the Jagras against the rock face. The Jagras gets his vision back. Both let out a

territorial roar. The Jagras turns tail and heads into the direction of the Ancient Forest tree top, area 16. The Deviljho pursues him. This one meal he is not going to lose. The

battle it out as they make their way to the canopy. The Jagras arrives to the last area. He scares off a resting Rathalos. He prepares to make his last stand. The Deviljho catches

up. Both of them collide and begin to wrestle each other. The Jagras throws the Deviljho and manages to get on the Deviljho's back. He shoves him against the wooden barrier.

Water starts to pour out from cracks within the structure. The Jagras notices this. The Deviljho goes in for a headbutt. The Jagras evades the attack and the Deviljho slams right

into the the wooden barrier. It gives way, unleashing a pent up waterfall. The Deviljho is loosing his footing and is being swept away. The Jagras charges at him full tilt and body

slams the Deviljho many times until he reaches the edge. The Jagras grabs the Deviljho by the neck with a monstrous exertion, he lifts him off the ground and throws him off

the ledge. All that is heard of the Deviljho is a roar and he falls down towards the forest floor. A monstrous thud is heard seconds later. The Arched Tempered Great Jagras

secures his position as the new Alpha Apex of the Ancient Forest with triumphant roar. A roar to be heard throughout the land. My Jagras slowly makes his way back. I follow him

quietly. He stops and looks at me. He simply snorts and continues on his way. It was obvious that I was now superfluous in his life. It was a great comfort knowing that. I track

him back to the Pitfall area. It was no surprise that the Jagras Pack was feasting upon the dead Deviljho. I can't help but realize that this was the cycle of life in this ecosystem,

just like any other in the New World. In Nature nothing is wasted. My Jagras joins them. The hunt was not to establish himself as the new Apex Alpha, but to provide a worthy

meal to his pack, his responsibility. I guess there is only one last thing to do. Report my findings and experiment to the commission.

**4 hours later in Astera**

I briefed the Commander, along with the biologist of the 3rd fleet and 5th, about my project. At first they thought that all these details were greatly exaggerated. But after the

Biologist took a closer look at my journal, they became bewildered of all the new information that has always eluded them. I spoke with great veneration of my findings. But

before the meeting was concluded, I asked the commission to spare this unique pack of Jagras, the Shagras, Shamos and the new Alpha Apex. The last thing I want is for the

hunters to go after them with the intent to collect a trophy, especially when it comes to the hybrid Shagras. It was a long vigorous debate between all the scientist, ecologist,

biologist and the fleet masters. 2 hour later they reached an agreement. None are to hunt this pack. There is great cheer that follows the vote. There is a great feast. I go to my

suite. I unlock the door with the key and enter in. The place looks the same as how I left it. The Palicos took optimal care of management. I unload my gear and dress into

something more comfortable. I tuck myself into the bed. The Omen and Augurflies fly around the suite, along with dozens of flashbugs which litter the ceiling. Almost reminds

me of a bioluminescent cave.


	24. the End and Beginning

**A Journeys Conclusion**

_**(Icebourne Succession of Light/**_**_Once There Were Dragons_**_**)**_

It has been 10 long years since my last sighting of the Jagras pack. I often venture into the Ancient Forest and camped there for weeks to see when they would return.

Then one day they came back. The pack was significantly larger with new members to the group. Some of the individuals have random colorations to their bodies. Most

likely those individuals were descendants of the Shagras. The Shamos was there along with my Jagras. He watches over his pack. But after such a long time, would he

recognize me? Would he accept me or see me as a potential meal? After waiting for some time, I went down to greet him. He notices me. I stand completely still. He

approaches me until we're face to face. He snorts. Then he gives me a great big lick and nudges me with his face. I embrace him with a tide of emotion. Emotions of Joy

and Happiness, I even start getting tears in my eyes. The Jagras give a series of vocalizations. He escorts me into the pack. I was greeted by the Shagras and

Shamos. I was even greeted by the new members that have never met me before. The kept pushing me with their snouts. I would scratch their lower jaw and they

would close their eyes in contentment. It was like I was part of their pack, their family. I stayed with them all day and into the night. For our reunion, I brought them a

little snack. A large Leg + Thigh of Bazelguese. I was considering having it served in a rotisserie style fashion. But I thought it would be unnatural. I didn't want

to create a form of domestication between us and them. I lay it on the ground before the pack. All the youngsters, infants and adults begin to feed. The Great Jagras did

not take part. All he does is observe them. I sit down any lay down on his side. I can hear his powerful heart, and the flow of air from his lungs. It sure is peaceful. The

stars illuminate the skies in an endless sea of speckled light. You can even observe some of the cosmos. A shooting star here and there. After the pack finished their

meal, they all proceed to get some sleep. The adults sleep with their offspring between them. I look up to see the Great Jagras yawn and rest his head on the ground. I

close my eyes and drift away. The next morning, first light to be precise, the Great Jagras wakes up. Him moving wakes me up as well. He yawn loudly and gives off a

low vocalization. This wakes up all the individuals. They all gather themselves. The Great Jagras grunts and they begin to head Northwest. I follow them for several hours

along the route to area 1. Then they head straight to the north. Then they proceed up to the coast. They wait several minutes. Suddenly the tide has recedes, opening a

pathway through a the cliff head into the passage way. I follow them to other side. There is a light at the end of the tunnel. When we reach the other side, I am

astounded. I was seeing a vast, green, uncharted forested land. This is where they've been all those years. It was a good land, a land of giants. My Jagras lets out a loud

chittering grunt. The pack ventures into the forest. The Great Jagras looks at me for a brief moment. Those may have been the longest in-depth seconds in my life. He

approaches me. I place my hand on his face. He then turns around and lets out a loud roar. He vanishes into the forest. It was a well satisfied ending to that life's

experience. He was where he belonged. I decide to leave this unknown land knowing that my work was finished. I head back through the tunnel. I reach the other side

just as the high tide approaches and floods the entrance. The sunrise pierces the Ancient Forest and sky turns blue. It was going to be a start to a great day.

**Additional Notes**

For anyone reading this journal, you would say that this will be a continuing story. That the journey will go on. But in fact, that very last time I saw them . I still

remember the day when my Jagras hatched in my suite. He was just a small little thing, almost comparable to the size of a coconut. I remember the times we visited the

many regions of the New World, when he met the Shamos, the time they mated and raised the Shagras, and the moment he became the Apex Alpha. He probably lived

for another ten years out there in the wilderness. Instead of keeping him as a pet, I did the right thing by giving him back his freedom. This tale, this journey, was a self

reflection to the testament of life. There may be nothing that could replicate such time that I've come to enjoy. Now, I believe my retirement in the commission is at

hand and my time in Astera has ended. I wish to see what Seliana has to offer for person such as myself. I post a notice on the hunting board advertising my suite for

sale. It wasn't long that A young female hunter arrived to my suite. We spoke and made a deal. She pays me what she could afford. I am not a greedy person. Instead, I

took only 1/4 of what my suite was worth. I hand her the keys and welcome her to her new home. I looked at her weapon, an iron katana. I deemed it insufficient. So I

bequeathed to her my Jawblade Great Sword as a parting gift. She was shocked. "May it serve you well as it has done for me", I said to her. She humbly accepts. I

introduce her to the Palico caretaker and leave her a set of instructions for the place. I say my final goodbyes to the Palico Caretaker and to all the Veteran hunters,

scholars, ecologist, biologist and to the Handler. Now it was time. The sea calls. I board the last ship headingwest. But like the good old saying goes, where one story

ends so another begins.

_**The End.**_


End file.
